Out with the Old in with tht New
by Rae2
Summary: Lorelai finally sees what has been in front of her eyes for years: Luke. But her new relationship is broken when Christopher comes back. Jess gets himself and Rory in trouble and Jess is sent home. LL, RT. Out of date. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter One

Chapter 1 

"More Coffee, Please!" Said Lorelei Gilmore to the owner of the diner and best friend, Luke Danes.

"You've had six cups already! I think you're over the limit!" Said Luke.

"Oh, but that's the thing, you only _think _I'm over the limit! So, you never know, maybe I'm not!" Said Lorelei, making her daughter Rory snort.

"Fine." Said Luke taking her cup.

"Thank you." She said.

"So, the other day I read a great book about mass murderers!" Said Rory happily.

"Ah, yes the mass murderer section, one of my favorites!" Said Lorelei apparently used to these kinds of conversations.

"Right!" Said Rory.

"Here you go." Said Luke giving Lorelei her seventh coffee.

"You know we were just talking about how you could be a mass murderer." Said Lorelei smiling.

"Is that right?" Said Luke.

"Yes it is!" Said Rory.

"Well, you'll be right if JESS doesn't GET TO WORK!" Said Luke, yelling some.

"I feel as if we should go. I wouldn't want to be a witness to a murder." Said Lorelei picking up her purse, "Goodbye!"

"Yeah, bye." Said Luke.

"I have to go!" Rory said checking her watch, and running off.

Lorelei meanwhile went to work.

XXXXXXXX

"Hello." Said Lorelei.

"Ah, someone called for you." Said Sookie.

"Who?"

"Christopher." Sookie said in an interested tone.

"What are you so excited about? And why did Chris call here?"

"Well, he said he was coming back at Christmas which is in like, two months!"

"Yes, and I don't care, he's a dream murderer!"

"What?"

"Inside joke."

"Oh, well, anyway, he told me that he will be staying in this very hotel!" Said Sookie excitedly.

"Sookie do not be that excited. He will be a customer."

"So? This is a chance to get back together with him!"

"Sookie, I'm over Mr. Pretty-boy, AKA Chris."

"Right, and you'll marry Luke, it's not true slash gonna happen!"

"Sookie, I've had enough! Besides…my mother thinks me and Luke have something…"

"Emily? Emily Gilmore? You are actually going to use that against me?"

"Well…yes…sort of…ish…no, I just am not going to be close to Christopher, okay?"

"Okay!" Said Sookie obviously annoyed.

"Anyway, you know I had no idea that 60 of little boys think that girls are gross! I mean boy do I need a realty check!" Said Lorelei.

"Yes, we both do. I mean people say I need more apples in my apple pie when I think it needs _way_ less!"

"Actually, Sookie that was last weeks news…now they think you use to much…"

"WHAT? ALL I DO IS TRY TO MAKE IT PERFECT! AND NOW…."

"Sookie! Get over it! Now, what do you think, Ocean view or sandy Desert?" Lorelei asked intently.

"Umm…Ocean view! So…"

"Be right back! Phone, you know?"

"Yeah."

"Hello, independence inn, this is Lorelei"

"Hi Lorelei."

"Who is this?"

"Chris."

"Oh…Hi."

"Did you get the phone message?"

"Actually yeah."

"Oh, good."

"Yeah, You're staying at my hotel?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

"Yeah, well I have to go…I just wanted to make sure you got the message."

"Well I did."

"Good…bye."

" Bye."

"That was Chris." Whined Lorelei.

"I KNEW IT!" Sookie Yelled.

"Shut up."


	2. Chapter Two

Gilmore Girls: 

Later that day Lorelai went to _Luke's._

"Hello!" Said Lorelai enthusiastically to Luke.

"Hey. What'll it—" Luke started.

"Hey mom!" Said Rory walking into the diner.

"Hey, Rory!"

"Hey Rory. Would you like to order?" Luke asked.

"Yes please! I will have—"

"A Coffee?" Luke asked smiling as though he could read her mind.

"Just for that I am going to get a Pepsi!" Said Rory.

"Right on Sister!" Said Lorelai.

"And what do you want?" Luke asked Lorelai.

"Coffee!" Lorelai said.

"Right." Luke said under his breath.

"So, how was your day?" Asked Rory.

"Crap, Your father called, and that sucked."

"Why?"

"Cause, Sookie was expecting it!"

"So?"

"It's very complicated…I had lots of coffee after that…"

"And the bad part of that is…?"

"Well, I had to make it! It sucked!"

"Oh, it probably did…"

"Shut up!" Lorelai laughed.

"That would be good." Luke said, "What did I just say would be good?"

"That Rory would shut up." Lorelai said.

"Oh, well I meant it in the way Lorelai should shut up not you Rory." Luke said smiling a bit.

"Thank you!"

"Yeah, thanks Luke. Well golly try to be friends with the guy!" Lorelai said smiling.

"You should never be friends with me." Luke said having a bright smile on his face.

Rory looked at the smiles on Lorelai and Luke's faces.

"I'm going to go." Said Rory picking up her bag and going out the door.

"Sad, she wasn't done with her Pepsi!" Lorelai said.

"I'm pretty sure she never wanted the Pepsi." Luke said smiling a little glancing at Lorelai.

Lorelai laughed. "You want to come trick or treating with me and Rory?"

"Umm…"

"On Halloween of course!"

"Yeah, I knew that, but I don't really trick or treat anymore." He said staring at her.

"Oh, Come on it'll be fun!" Lorelai said trying to convince him.

"No."

"I'll give you a dollar!"

"No."

"I'll actually pay for my coffee!"

"No."

"Fine! Your no fun!" Lorelai said.

"Exactly."


	3. Chapter Three

It was later that evening when Lorelei got home, Rory was already there.

"Hey." Lorelei said to her daughter.

"Hi! Oh mom before I forget, um—"

"Cough it up I don't have all night!" Lorelei said pointing at the clock.

"Okay! I will be trick or treating with a whole bunch of friends this year." Rory said smiling.

"Oh, alright, leave your mother home alone, all night long." Lorelei said.

"Okay! Anyway today Paris said that she had a great idea!"

"Right."

"How was dinner by the way?" Rory said.

"Fine…I just had a burger and some fries, not all that exiting."

"Yes it is, Burgers are very exiting especially with fries! How daring!" Rory said .

"Okay, so it's lucky you're not going trick or treating with me, cause Luke could have said yes!"

"Yes to what?"

"Going trick or treating! I took the liberty of inviting him!"

"Oh, okay."

"You know I am so tired. I'm going to go to bed!" Lorelei said running to her bedroom, "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight mom!"

So, the next morning Lorelei woke up, only to find that Rory was already up.

"Hey, what day is it?" Lorelei said walking into the kitchen.

"Um, the twenty sixth." Rory replied.

"Good! This is my day off! This and Halloween, because I thought you and I were going trick or treating! But we're not—Hey, I've got a brilliant idea! Sorry, I have got to get to the diner!" Lorelei said running to her room to change her clothes, and before Rory could finish her orange juice Lorelei had run out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi!" She gasped to Luke who just stared at her for a moment.

"Hi…do you want some coffee?" he asked.

"Yes!" She said desperately as shesat down in one of the seats.

"I'll be right back." He said strangely

"Thanks."

In five minutes Luke was back with two coffees and some fries.

"Hey, why are you in such a hurry?" Luke asked.

"I just wanted to know if—"

"I told you, I am not going trick or treating!"

"Oh, don't worry, I know that. That's not what I was asking."

"Oh, then…ask away."

"Well, I just wanted to know if you'd want to come over to my house, or I go over to your house on Halloween, and watch horror movies and eat pizza and yadaya…you want to?" Lorelei asked.

"Well, I don't know, sure, that might be kind of fun. Might, being the key word here."

"Cool, so here or there?" Lorelei asked.

"There, my place is getting messy again." Luke said.

"Oh, I'm glad. I was hoping that you would want to at my place, no offence or anything."

"And why wouldn't I be offended?" Said Luke in false hurt.

"Well, come on over at, let's say seven o' clock so the terrifying night can begin!"

"Sure, I'll be there. So when is this, four days?"

"Yes, sir! Oh and could you get the movies?"

"Sure."

"And the Pizza?"

"Now you're pushing it."

"I thought so, now cheers?"

"Cheers." Luke said as they drank their coffee.

"So, you want to get 'IT' and 'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre' and 'Barney's Great Adventure'."

"How about I decide." Luke said.

"So, is this a date?" Lorelei asked looking at her knees.

"I don't really know, you're the one who asked, so you get to choose."

"Well, I kind of thought so, if that's alright." Lorelei said.

"Well, I don't know...sure. That's fine, yeah." He said.

"Our first official date, cool, maybe there will be more to come." Lorelei said laughing slightly.

"Who said? I never said there would be more dates, but you're kind of right, maybe." He looked at her smiled and went back to drink his coffee.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four 

Four days later it was Halloween, and at Seven o' five Luke showed up.

"Luke! Fashionably late I see." Lorelei said.

"Yeah, well I brought the usual stuff, you know I have, yeah, stuff…"

"Ah, good we'll start with…'IT'!"

"No thank you." Luke said.

"Why?" Lorelei whined.

"Because I didn't get that one." Luke said.

"Why?" Lorelei whined again.

"Because I don't like clowns, they are stupid! Evil clowns are even worse! So I did not get any movie's with clowns."

"Well, okay then. Did you get anything horrifying or do you not like those either?" Lorelei said.

"Well, I did get horror movie's, just not to terribly horrifying movie's, like barney—"

"Oh, well that's good." Lorelei said in fake relief.

"But I'm just kidding, I got 'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre' and stuff, you know…?"

"Yeah, I know did you get 'I know what you did last summer'?"

"I got that one, yeah."

"Good that's what we're watching first!"

"I never agreed to that, but I guess we can watch it first." Luke said looking at the other movies he had."

"Good, because I won't settle for anything else than that." Said Lorelei poking her tongue out.

"Yeah, I don't really care to have you upset." He said putting in the movie.

"Oh, I completely agree! You don't want to see me angry!" Lorelei said.

"Well, I have, remember? With, Jess and yeah—"

"Oh, right…I really am sorry about that you know."

"Yeah, I know." He said.

"Yeah, well!" She said clearing her throat, "Are we here to talk about the past, or are we

Supposed to be watching some movies?"

"Watching movies, so lets get started."

"Oh, too late, it's already started." She laughed.

"Yeah." Luke said looking at Lorelei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory crept into the house at about mid-night and was surprised to find Lorelei had snuggled up and fallen asleep against Luke. And was slightly more surprised to see that Luke, who was not asleep, was stroking her hair and looking down at her with a small smile on his face.

"Hi." Rory said.

"Oh, hi Rory." Luke said.

"Did I interrupt?" Rory asked looking at the scene.

"Oh…Uh, no." said Luke who suddenly stopped stroking Lorelei's hair. "No. She's asleep I was just…umm…being here…"

"Right, well, I'll be in my room." Rory said.

"Should I—"

"No, let her sleep for a little while longer. I'm sure she would like that if she were conscious." Rory said, and apparently Lorelei woke up at that exact moment because she opened her eyes and smiled at her daughter and Rory went to bed.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five 

Before Luke knew it, it was morning. Ten o'clock in the morning to be exact, he had fallen asleep by Lorelei.

"Oh!" Luke said as he woke with a start, "Lorelei, Lorelei wake up!"

"Huh?" Lorelei said waking up slowly.

"I fell asleep, I have to get to the diner." He kept muttering as he grabbed the movies and left.

"Well, that was strange wasn't it?" Lorelei said to Rory who was in the kitchen.

"Are you kidding? You've got to be kidding! He was totally glad he fell asleep!" Rory said laughing.

"Nuh uh! Gaul!"

"Whatever."

"Anyway, I have to go see Sookie, your father is coming back for Christmas."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Must've slipped my mind."

"Right, I'm sure."

"Me too!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelei went to Sookie and Jackson's house, she knocked on the door, Sookie opened the door immediately.

"Hi!" Sookie said.

"Hey Sookie!" Lorelei said.

"Hello, Lorelei." Jackson said.

"Hey Jackson, how's the produce?"

"Shut up."

"Is it bad?"

"No, I just don't like you talking." Jackson said.

"Oh. That makes sense."

"Jackson, I'm trying to talk to Lorelei!" Sookie said annoyed.

"Okay, so I really don't want to be around when Christopher is, so I will have Michel run the place and so on!"

"You know he'll come over!"

"Oh, I know! That is why I asked Luke if we could spend Christmas with him! He said sure, so Rory and I are spending Christmas with him, so Christopher won't find us! It's a perfect plan!" Lorelei said.

"Okay, Fine, you thought of everything so, why would you talk to me about it?"

"I wanted to know if that ruined anything for Christmas."

"Oh, no way! I am going to spend the whole day with Jackson." Sookie said dreamily.

"Right, I am going to go talk to Luke, bye!"

"Bye! See you!" Sookie said as Lorelei left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelei went to _Luke's_.

"Hey Luke."

"Hello, Lorelei."

"Last night was fun!"

"Yeah, surprisingly I agree. It was too fun for me."

They, looked at each other, Lorelei smiled.

"Coffee?" Luke said.

"Sure." Lorelei said as he poured coffee into her cup.

"Hey, Luke hey mom!" Rory said as she walked into the diner with a friend.

"Who's this?" Asked Jess, who had just came down the stairs a few moments before Rory arrived.

"This is Tristan, he's a friend from school." Rory said.

"Can I talk to you for a second Rory?" Jess said.

"Sure! I'll be right back, get some coffee, it's the best coffee in the world!" Rory said as she went to talk to Jess.

"Why did you bring him here?" Jess asked threateningly.

"Jess, he's my friend, and he thought that he knew where the best coffee was and that was by Chilton so I brought him here!" Rory said explaining herself.

"But, he's a guy!" Jess said.

"And? You're a guy."

"I know but you're hanging out with a guy! And right now we're dating!"

"What? Since when? We haven't even gone on one date yet! We may have done stuff together, but I was dating Dean at the time! Just relax! And take me on a date!" Rory said.

"Okay, I will." Jess said as they walked downstairs.

"Back, Tristan! Now what do you think of that Chilton coffee?" Rory asked.

"It's not… as…good…as…this." Tristan said.

"Yes! Oh and I can't wait for tomorrow night." Rory said smirking at Jess.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six 

"Hey Mom." Rory said. Lorelei was sitting on the couch, staring into space, her mind on Luke and how their relationship had changed since Halloween, only two weeks ago.

"Oh, Hey Rory!" Lorelei said.

"What are you doing here?" Rory said.

"Where else would I be?"

"Um, work."

"Oh! What time is it?" Asked Lorelei.

"Four o' clock." Rory said.

"Oops! Well, that's what you get for thinking."

"You were thinking? What a change!" Rory said.

"I know! It hurts my brain! But I like this thought." Lorelei said smiling.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Luke." Lorelei said happily.

"Yes I thought so. You've become jello when it comes to him."

"Shut up!" said Lorelei, still smiling.

"Oh sorry. I didn't think you ever thought about Luke. Though he does make really good jello."

"Much better!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The arrived at _Luke's _at about nine o'clock that night.

"Hey, Lorelei." Luke said, kissing Lorelei over the counter.

"Hi."

"Coffee?"

"Of course."

"I am never drinking Coffee again." Luke said.

"Why?" Lorelai said gasping.

"Do you know how bad it is for you? And I've come to not like the taste." Luke said pouring Lorelai a cup of coffee.

"Okay Luke whatever you say."

"Thank you. Anyway we're still on for tomorrow night, right?" Luke said

"Yes."

"She was thinking about you earlier!" Rory said.

"Is that so?"

"Rory!" Lorelei said.

"It's okay Lorelei. I was thinking about you too…how you should really pay for your coffee. " Luke said.

"Well, thanks Luke!" Lorelei said laughing slightly.

Luke smiled.

"Hey Rory!" Said a voice coming from the kitchen. It was Jess.

"Oh hey Jess!" Said Rory happily.

"Do you want to go to a movie?" Jess said.

"Sure!"

Luke and Lorelei looked at each other.

"Be home by Eleven, or you're grounded." Luke said.

"Why?" Jess asked.

"Because of you." Luke said.

"Oh, please!"

"No, oh pleases."

"Fine, whatever you say Uncle Luke."

"It's Luke!"

"Wow, it's like a movie isn't it? We should just watch them instead of going to that movie." Lorelei said watching Luke and Jess fight.

"Yeah, where's the popcorn?" Rory said.

"Hey, Luke can I have some popcorn?"

"No!" Luke replied to Lorelei's request.

"Okay, lets go this fight is getting out of control." Rory said, looking from Luke to Jess.

"Okay! Bye!" Lorelai said.

"See you later. JESS!" Luke said as they left.


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Sorry! I wrote a really stupid thing in my review list! I wrote it for the wrong story! Again Sorry! Well, RR! Enjoy! 

Chapter Seven

Finally it was Christmas Eve morning, and Lorelai and Rory went to the diner as usual.

There was a sign on the door saying 'CLOSED'. They walked in anyway. The diner was deserted. They walked up the staircase leading to Luke's apartment. The lights were off, after all, Lorelai had woken Rory up at seven o'clock in the morning to go to Luke's. They opened the door and saw that Luke and Jess were still asleep.

"Hey sleepy head." Said Lorelai waking Luke up, "Luke, Luke wake up."

"What time is it?" Luke said sleepily.

"It's Seven thirty, Lukey." Lorelai said.

"Ugh! Wake me up in two hours."

"No! Wake up!" Lorelai said.

"No! It's too early!" Luke moaned, "I do n—" Luke started but was interrupted by a gentle kiss. "Uh, umm…"

"Merry Christmas. Ready to get up now?" Lorelai said smiling.

"Um, yeah sure." Luke said standing up.

"Thought so." Said Lorelai still smiling.

"Jess, get up." Luke said.

"No!" Jess, said sitting up.

"Good your up." Luke said, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet.

"Why are we up this early?" Jess asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know, I just know that A: They woke me up. B: We were planning to go somewhere why not a movie? Great, why don't we go sooner not later?"

"Because it's better to have it later then sooner because if it is later, we can ditch you."

"Ah, that is not going to happen!" Lorelai said.

"That's what you think." Jess said scratching his head.

"That's what I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that afternoon, they went to the movie.

"Hey Kirk." Said Luke

"Hey Luke, how are you?"

"Good, I hate to say this but Merry Christmas." Luke said.

"Thanks Luke! Merry Christmas to you too Luke!"

"You're pushing it Kirk!"

"What can you do? You wouldn't hurt a fly. You're just a big softy."

"What? What do you mean, I'm a 'softy'?"

"I mean you're a softy."

"That's it Kirk!"

"Oww!" At that moment Luke had punched Kirk in the eye.

"What the? Luke…did you punch good ol' Kirk?" Lorelai said.

"Yes! And it felt good!"

"What did he do to you?"

"He kept making fun of me!"

"Hahaha! That's pathetic!" Lorelai said laughing.

"Don't laugh!"

"Think about it Luke! He made fun of you, and you punched him!"

"Well…it does sound pretty stupid when you think about it…"

"See, now you understand!"

"Okay…But he was so annoying!" Luke said in an aggravated voice.

"Does that give you the right to push him around the holiday season?"

"Yes, I think so."

"I mean it's a different story on any other day but during the holidays I don't know…"

"Yeah?" Luke said.

"Yeah." Lorelai said.

"Well then, I'm sorry Kirk." Luke said.

"Thanks!"

"You're dead when the season is over, though."

"That's a good boy! I'll get you a treat when we get to the concession stand!"

"Ruff, ruff." Luke said glaring at her.

"I can't have you sad! We're just about to go into a movie!"

"Right."

"Look at them! They're like weirdoes!" Jess said.

"They're _like_ weirdoes?" Rory inquired.

"Let's get out of here." Jess said, "This is the perfect time, come on."

"Should we? I mean they told us not too."

"And?"

"Okay, let's go." Rory said making up her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe that you, little miss perfect, ditched the adults!" Jess said laughing.

"Me neither! Let's go back!" Rory said worried.

"Don't worry, because I'll bet they're not worried about us! I bet they're to distracted with each other!"

"But if they are _not_, it will be a horrible Christmas Eve!"

"What's the worst they could do?" Jess asked

"I don't know, okay, where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care."

"How about…to Luke's apartment and have some coffee and then go somewhere."

"Okay." Rory said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been an hour and a half of searching, they still couldn't find Rory or Jess.

"How could we let them get away?" Lorelai said frantically.

"I don't know, it's our fault we weren't keeping an eye on them!" Luke said.

"Hey dolls!" Said Miss Patty.

"Hey, have you seen Jess and Rory?" Luke asked.

"No, but I have seen Kirk, he has a black eye! I wonder what happened." Miss Patty said.

"If someone else did that they should go to heaven." Luke said.

"We have to go, come on Luke." Lorelai said.

"Okay, bye Miss Patty, Merry Christmas." Luke said.

"Same to you!"

"Where could they go?" Lorelai asked frantically.

"Lets go to the Diner lets see if they're there" Luke said.

"Good idea. Let's go."

"Okay."

They went to the diner and not a soul was there when they saw a note that Rory had left saying:

_I'm really, really sorry mom but I went to New York with Jess! Strange I know, stupid I know, but sometimes people do stupid things! _

Love, Rory 

"We're off to New York!"

"I'll bet you they're not there!" Luke said.

"Let's just go!" Lorelai said.

"Okay, whatever." Luke muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a few hours later, and Jess and Rory did go to New York strangely enough.

"I cannot believe we are in New York!" Rory said smiling brightly.

"Me either. I mean when you got on the bus you were freaked out, now you're excited. You're a strange person Rory Gilmore." Jess said.

"Well, you're a strange person for wanting to go here!"

"Well, I was kidding, you were the one who actually made it happen."

"So? I thought you were serious!" Rory said stomping on the ground.

"Okay, sure."

"What do you think Luke and my mom are doing right now?"

"Probably in the movie theatre watching a movie, why? You're not getting wimpy on me now, are you?"

"No I just was thinking about them for a minute, now the thought is gone!" Rory said.

"Good."

XXXXXXXXXXX

An hour and a half later, Luke and Lorelai got off the bus to New York.

"I can't believe the car broke down." Lorelai muttered irritably.

"Yeah, but at least we're here, New York City. This must be very exciting for you." Luke said.

"No, I am looking for Rory and Jess! Would you please help me."

"New York is huge! How are we going to find them?" Luke asked.

"Just look around! I don't know! Come on Luke, your nephew is missing, along with my daughter! Luke, Please!" Lorelai said.

"I will! What kind of person do you think I am?" Luke said.

"A softy." Lorelai said laughing and walking forward.

"Not funny." Luke said walking to her, "Take my hand."

"What?"

"Take my hand!"

"Why?"

"Because you don't know this place as well as me. You might get away from sight, and then you would be lost and I wouldn't be very happy about that." Luke said looking around.

"Right, and Jess is my niece, but whatever. I'd love to." Lorelai said taking Luke's hand.

"Yeah whatever."

"What?" Said Jess.

"What, what?"

"It's Luke and Lorelai! How did they— Rory do not tell me you talked to them or paged them or either." Jess said.

"Neither! But I did write them a note…you told me they wouldn't worry about us and so, I wrote them a note and left it in the diner." Rory said.

"Thanks Rory! Now we have to run away from them! I'm not very enthusiastic about the idea of running around in New York City!" Jess said.

"Then let's just not run away. And just go and let them take us back."

"Who? Luke and your mom? No!"

"Well I am going over there! Got it?" Rory said.

"Fine, let's go." Jess said as they walked over to them.

"There they are!" Lorelai said as she dragged Luke to Rory and Jess. She was still holding Luke's hand.

"Why did you run away from us?" Luke yelled.

"I didn't think you'd be worried." Jess said.

"Not worried?" Luke said faintly. "Not worried?" His voice raised a considerable amount. "I was worried sick! And Lorelai was to the point of tears! You had no intent on us finding you! Luckily Rory has some brains!"

"I'm sorry Luke." Said an irritable Jess staring at the ground.

"Well sorry isn't good enough!"

"Why?" Jess yelled.

"This is not just because of sneaking off even though that is quite a bit in this problem, but you put yourself and Rory into danger!"

"Danger? There's no danger!" Jess said.

"This is New York Jess! Reality check, this is a very dangerous place!" (AN: No offence to the New York people! NYC rocks!)

"I don't happen to see it that way, Luke! It's exciting! A lot more exciting than Stars Hollow! And you want to know something else? If it weren't for Rory, I'd stay here!"

"Is that so? Well then why don't you stay here? Because your sure as hell not coming back to my place!"

"I think I will stay here!" Jess said furiously.

"No!" Rory said, jumping into the conversation.

"It's okay Rory." Jess said, "Goodbye."

"Jess, no! You can't stay here! You don't have a place to stay or any money!" Rory said.

"Goodbye, Rory!" Jess said loudly.

"Jess, no—"

"It's okay, Rory. Let's go." Lorelai said.

"I'll mail your stuff to you. Just send me an address. Merry Christmas." Said Luke and they turned and headed toward the bus station.

A/N: Sorry about swearing in a PG rated story! But it was only one swear word…which still isn't good…sorry. oh and i know it's wierd they found them immediately, but hey!


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight 

They were on the bus.

"Hey, Rory, come sit next to me." Lorelai said.

"No. I want to sit alone." Rory said sitting in an empty seat.

"Lorelai, come sit here she wants to be alone, and I understand, I'm sorry Rory." Luke said grabbing Lorelai's arm and having her sit down.

"It's okay." Rory said.

"Oh, Luke she's so unhappy." Lorelai said leaning her head on Luke's shoulder.

"I know, I'm sorry, I hate having Rory sad almost as much as you, she's such a great girl." Luke said stroking both Lorelai's hand and hair.

"Luke, why did this happen to my girl? She's heart broken. Why did he have to be sent home?" Lorelai said.

"He crossed the line, I warned him, I really did, I promise." Luke said.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I-lo-appreciate this." Lorelai said.

It was later that day, and Rory wasn't happy the rest of the day, Luke and Lorelai, weren't happy because Rory wasn't happy, so it was an unhappy day.

"I'm really, really sorry." Rory said.

"It's okay, it's not your fault, it was Jess, and well, Jess." Luke said scratching his head.

"Luke, I think she needs some time alone." Lorelai said grabbing his arm

"Lorelai, and someone else!" Said a voice coming from the crowd.

"Oh no!" Said Lorelai hiding behind Luke.

"What?" Luke said.

"It's Christopher."

"Hey, Lor. Who's this?" Chris said.

"I believe you know Luke." Lorelai said coming from behind Luke, "The coffee shop owner."

"Oh yeah, I remember now." Chris said.

"Nice to see you again Christopher." Luke said.

"What're you doing with him?" Chris asked Lorelai.

"I'm spending Christmas, with him." Lorelai said.

"Oh, so I take it you wouldn't want to come spend Christmas with me." Chris said.

"Well, you'd be right." Lorelai said.

"Okay, bye." Chris said, "Oh, and I'll be staying for a while, I'm deciding if I'm going to move here or not, bye."

"Move here?" Lorelai said.

"Yeah, bye."

Lorelai looked dumb-stricken.

"Lorelai? Are you okay?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Lets go." Lorelai said taking Luke's hand, Luke smiled.

He frowned again. "Do you still, you know, love him…Chris I mean." Luke asked.

"No, no." Lorelai said.

"Really?"

"Of course not." Lorelai said.

"Really?" Luke said smiling.

"Yeah, really, I don't love Chris anymore, get over it!"

"Sorry." Luke said.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory was sitting inside the diner as Tristan walked by and walked in.

"Hey, Rory. Merry Christmas!" Tristan said.

"Hi." Rory replied.

"What's up?" Tristan asked, noticing she was sad.

"Nothing." Rory said.

"Where's Jess?" Asked Tristan, Rory started crying:"Rory what's wrong?"

"Luke made Jess, stay in New York." Rory said.

"_Stay?_" Tristan said.

"Me and Jess went to New York today."

"And got back in one day?"

"Yeah, it was only a couple of hours being there, then three hours in a bus, and now it's Nine o' clock." Rory said.

"Yeah, so you miss Jess?" Tristan said.

"Yes, of course!" Rory said.

"So now would be a bad time to ask you to dinner?"

"What? Dinner? No, but I might turn you down." Rory said.

"Will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Will you go to dinner with me?"

"No, but I will drink coffee with you, maybe…I don't have anything else to do." Rory said.

"Fair enough."

"Let's just wait for Luke and my mom to get back."

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXXX

Luke and Lorelai were walking around town just looking at the lights and holding hands.

"Luke?" Lorelai said.

"Yeah?" Luke replied.

"Can we sit down?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure." Luke said.

"Thanks."

They walked over to a bench and sat down.

"This is nice." Lorelai said leaning on Luke, and still holding his hand.

"Yeah, this is nice." Luke said looking down at Lorelai and kissing her the top of her head.

Luke?" Lorelai said.

"Yeah?"

"I…Never mind." Lorelai said.

"Alright."

"Luke?"

"What?"

"Sorry, I ruined your Christmas eve."

"You didn't, in no way possible did you ruin this day, in fact you probably made this my best Christmas eve, I've ever had, sad isn't it?" Luke said sighing.

"No, it's not sad. It was a pretty good day…mostly, but right now, I'm really happy." Lorelai said looking up at him smiling.

"I'm glad, but tomorrow is Christmas day, and hopefully it'll be a better day." Luke said.

"Yeah." Lorelai said.

"Okay, lets get back to the diner." Luke said standing up.

"Alright." Lorelai said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They got back to the diner, and Rory and Tristan were sitting inside talking.

"Hey Rory, hey Tristan." Lorelai said, "Wait a minute, Tristan what are you doing here?"

"Oh, me? Oh, I'm just hanging out." Tristan said.

"Hey Luke." Rory said.

"Yes?" Luke said.

"Could you get me and Tristan and maybe mom some coffee?" Rory said.

"Oh, sure." Luke said.

"Me and Luke will go upstairs." Lorelai said.

"No we won't." Luke said coming back with three coffees.

"Why?" Lorelai asked.

"Just, because." Luke said.

"Will you excuse us for a moment, thanks." Lorelai said pulling Luke away from the table.

"What?"

"Luke!"

"What?" Luke said.

"Why won't you leave Rory and Tristan alone?" Lorelai said.

"I…just don't want to…" Luke said.

"Luke, she's a big girl, besides she liked Jess, remember?"

"Yes, but she was stupid there too." Luke said, laughing a little bit.

"Luke! Come on!" Lorelai said punching him.

"Fine." Luke said as Lorelai pulled him back to the table.

"We'll be upstairs." Lorelai said, now pulling him upstairs.

A/N: Well, there you go, hope you enjoyed the chapter!

LukeHarryJimmyClark-fan


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine 

The next morning it was Christmas day, and Lorelai and Rory woke up early like every Christmas, only this year was different, Luke was going to their house for the day.

It was Seven thirty and Luke still wasn't there.

"Where the crap is Luke?" Rory whined to her mother.

"Well, he could either be sleeping, or what he better be doing, which is getting us very fancy gifts." Lorelai said yawning, "No! I'm getting tired again!"

"Do you want me to make coffee?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, I guess…but Luke's coffee is so much better!" Lorelai said.

"Well, _he _is not here, so I am making coffee, if it happens to be sucky coffee so be it." Rory said standing up and walking to the kitchen.

"Ah! Where's Luke? It's almost Seven fourty!" Lorelai yelled to Rory, all the sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Luke!" Rory yelled running to the door, and opened it to find Luke holding two small presents in his hands, Rory's present slightly bigger than Lorelai's, but Lorelai still had a fair sized bag.

"Hi Rory." Luke said.

"Okay, umm Luke, my mother is going to kill you." Rory said.

"Why?"

"We don't wait any longer than Seven Thirty to open presents, either you slept in or you were buying really good presents for us and you apparently didn't buy us fantastic presents, did you sleep in?" Rory said.

"No. I had to get your present." Luke said walking into the living room.

"Oh! In that case I totally forgive you! Oh phone be right back." Rory said.

"Luke! You saved me! I can finally open your present! Because I'm sure it's great, because you kept me from opening all the rest of my presents!" Lorelai said.

"Sorry, I was getting Rory's gift." Luke said kissing Lorelai.

"So you got Rory's gift and not mine?" Lorelai said.

"I knew exactly what I was going to get you weeks ago." Luke said.

"Oh, great I'm the easiest to shop for." Lorelai said.

"Yeah you are." Luke said.

"Hey mom?" Rory said.

"Yeah?"

"Umm, can Tristan come over?" Rory asked.

"What you mean today? Right now? Before presents? Before your dead? No." Luke said.

"Luke…yes of course Tristan can come over." Lorelai said.

"Thanks!" Rory said running back to the phone.

"Luke…"

"What?" Luke said.

"Don't be so protective!" Lorelai said.

"Mom! He will be over soon! Thanks, now presents!" Rory said.

"Okay, you guys can open the ones from me first." Luke said.

"Alright, me first!" Lorelai said, she opened the bag, inside there was a few veggies and fruit, and a gold bracelet, "Luke, what the—"

"Oh, umm…do you not like it? I can return it…well I can't but I can try." Luke said.

"Luke, I love it!" Lorelai said.

"Oh, good I'm glad." Luke smiled slightly. Lorelai all of the sudden frowned her eyes widened, she grabbed Rory's arm and pulled her out of the room.

"What?" Rory said.

"Rory! Remember what I got Luke?" Lorelai said.

"Yea-oh my heck. I'm sorry! He's going to be disappointed." Rory said starting to go back to the living room but Lorelai pulled her back.

"Rory. What do I do?" Lorelai said.

"I have no idea, just give him the gift and hope he can take a joke." Rory said. They walked back into the living room.

"Luke, here." Lorelai gave him a small gift, he opened it, and he laughed.

"You know what's funny about this gift?" Luke asked.

"What?" Lorelai said.

"That even if it was meant to be a gag gift, I ruined one of my spatulas and needed another." Luke said holding his brand new spatula in his hand. Lorelai's mouth dropped open, she closed it, as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Rory said running to the door.

"Hey Rory." Tristan said as she answered the door.

"Hey." Rory said, "Oh umm…My mom's boyfriend is here so yeah."

"Oh, you mean mister over protective." Tristan said nodding.

"Oh shut up!" Rory said. "Lets go, I haven't opened Luke's present yet." Rory said as they walked into the living room.

"Alright." Tristan said.

"Okay Luke I'm ready for your present now!" Rory said.

"Okay here you go." Luke said. Rory opened the gift, it was a book and coffee.

"You know exactly what to get me." Rory said.

"Hey Rory." Tristan said.

"Yes?"

"Here." Tristan handed her a small box, inside was a diamond necklace.

"Wow, that's pretty expensive for a kid your age." Luke said.

"Right." Tristan said. They finished opening presents at around Nine o' clock, when there was another knock on the door.

"Oh, I'll get it." Rory said.

"Alright." Lorelai said. Rory opened the door, standing in the door way was Christopher.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I was working on it for two hours.

Rae2


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Rae2

"Dad?" Rory said, shocked.

"Hey kid." Chris said.

"You have to go." Rory said.

"Why?" Chris said.

"Oh no rea—"

"Rory who is it?" Lorelai said as she went to get Rory, "Chris."

"Lorelai!" Chris said.

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai said.

"Christmas of course." Chris said.

"I am spending today with Luke and Rory and this Tristan guy. Did we invite you? Because I don't remember doing so." Lorelai said.

"Listen I came to say hi, and to tell you I'm sorry." Chris said.

"For what?" Lorelai asked.

"Never being there for you and Rory." Chris said.

"Heh, Chris…."

"Lorelai?" Luke walked to the doorway, "What is he doing here?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out." Lorelai said.

"Lets go." Luke said.

"Okay, just hold on." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai wait." Chris said.

"Chris! I am tired of waiting for you! I do not care whether you are finally ready to be with me! You have lost your chance! Actually you lost your chance first time you left us! I just wasn't willing to let you go, but now I am." Lorelai said.

"Lor—"

"No. Leave." Lorelai said.

"Fine. Bye Rory, goodbye Lorelai." Chris left. Luke came back holding Tristan by his shirt.

"I've got the guy, let's go." Luke said.

"Okay." Lorelai said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later that afternoon, at the diner, Lorelai brought up a strange topic.

"Wow." Lorelai said.

"What?" Luke asked, "You forgot to take your usual dosage of sugar that you usually eat at Christmas time in the morning?

"Well…yeah but that's not it! I just realized something, you always call me Lorelai, and I always call you Luke." Lorelai said.

"And you just realized that?" Luke said.

"Well, no…but yes, it's just so boring!" Lorelai said, with a distressed tone.

"Okay." Luke said.

"No, it's just we need nicknames for each other! We'll start with you, how about…Lukey, huh? Huh? What do you think?" Lorelai said.

"No." Luke said.

"You're right, it doesn't fit. How about the Lukester?" Lorelai asked.

"The Lukester?"

"Right…."Lorelai said. She thought for a moment. Then she gasped.

"What?" Rory said, she was paying no attention whatsoever to the conversation Luke and Lorelai where having.

"Oh, nothing. I just had a stroke of brilliance." Lorelai said. Luke looked up from the coffeepot.

"I never thought I would ever hear those words coming from you." He said.

"Very funny…Lukey charms!" Lorelai said. Luke stared at her for a moment.

"No." He said getting back to work.

"Come on Luke! You're pretty lucky to have me a your girlfriend and you have that sort of small town charm that no one can resist!" Lorelai said.

"True." Rory said, jokingly.

"Still, no." Luke said.

"I have your nick-name." Lorelai said ignoring Luke. "You need to give me one!"

"Okay. How about, Lorelie's?" Luke said.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing. I've got it Java Junkie." Luke said.

"Very funny Luke." Lorelai had a strange look on her face, "Hold on…your name is Lucas."

"And?" Luke said.

"Nothing. I just wanted to make fun of you. But the best way to make fun of you is to call you Lukey Charms!" Lorelai said.

"Okay." Luke said.

"I am going to go see Sookie and give her a gift, be right back Lukey Charms."

"Alright, Java Junkie." Luke said.

"Okay these nick-names, just don't work for me, I'll be right back, Luke." Lorelai said kissing him and walking out the door.

XXXXXXXXX

Rory was sitting in the diner talking to Tristan when she paused.

"Rory? Are you okay?" Tristan asked. She let out a small sob.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Rory said, starting to cry a little more.

"Rory, what's wrong?" Tristan asked.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking of Jess." Rory said letting out another sob.

"Oh, now I get it." Tristan said.

"It was just yesterday and I feel horrible that I was having a good time today." Rory said.

"Well, I would. But it shouldn't stop you from having fun." Tristan said.

"Well, it probably will." Rory said.

"Well, I really do understand, but it's your choice." Tristan said.

"I know."

A/N: I truly, truly, truly hope you enjoyed the chapter and I truly, truly, truly hope you review, and I'm truly, truly, truly sorry I haven't written for a while.

So I truly, truly, truly say adios.

Rae2

P.S. This show is truly, truly, truly my favorite show ever, ever, ever! Truly.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

"Okay, see you later." Lorelai said to Rory as she got in her car, and headed to Sookie and Jackson's house. She drove in silence for several moments, but as she pulled up a the Stop sign, she heard someone call her name.

"LOELAI!" Kirk yelled.

"Uh…yes Kirk?" Lorelai asked.

"Umm…Taylor wants to see you." Kirk said.

"Oh. Okay, where?" Lorelai asked.

"Just a block from here." Kirk replied.

"Okay, I'll drive over. Bye."

"Wait! I would prefer you walk with me." Kirk said.

"Okay, why?" Lorelai said pulling over and getting out of the car.

"I am going to be quite clear to you." Kirk said.

"Okay, Kirk." Lorelai said.

"Do you like Luke?"

"Yeah…."

"As more than a friend?"

"Yes...what's your point Kirk?"

"Do you love him?" Kirk asked.

"I feel very uncomfortable speaking to you about this."

"Because I'm pretty sure he loves you."

"Well that's nice."

"I at least know he really, really likes you, he always has." Kirk said.

"Okay, well I have to go see Taylor so bye Kirk."

"Oh no I made that up."

"Figures." Lorelai said. "Bye Kirk."

"Goodbye Lorelai." Kirk said.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Sookie." Lorelai said.

"Hi Lorelai!" Sookie replied.

"So, have you seen Christopher?"

"Oh, yeah I have."

"Oh, okay." Lorelai said.

"Yeah so how is everything?" Sookie asked.

"Great."

"You and Luke?"

"Great."

"Great!"

"Great."

"Great." There was a pause.

"Okay Sook not so great."

"Oh no, what happened?"

"Chris showed up at my door step today!" Lorelai moaned.

"Oh no! What happened?" Sookie asked.

"He hates Luke."

"Yeah, tell me something new."

"He came, he said sorry, and it was just horrible."

"How is Luke reacting?" Sookie asked.

"Fine I guess."

"Worse or better than you?"

"Better."

"Hey good."

"Yeah it is. Well, I came to say Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Lorelai."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The time between Christmas and New Year seemed to pass surprisingly fast to Lorelai. Rory and Tristan had grown closer and closer, still not dating but they wanted to.

"Luke?" Rory called, on the day of New Years Eve.

"Yeah." He said.

"I'm going to go hang out at Tristan's. He's having a New Year's party and I want to get there early. I'll be back at around one or two."

"Okay…wait. Go to Lane's or Paris's house, not Tristan's." Luke said.

"He really doesn't even try to hide it when he doesn't like someone does he?" Tristan whispered to Rory.

"No." Rory said louder than intended.

"Fine go. But be back in one hour." Luke said.

"Got it." Rory said, sarcastically. It was then that Lorelai walked into the diner.

"Luke, coffee!" She called. "Oh hey hon. You leaving?"

"Yep."

"Okay, just be back by two, not a moment after or I might just have to call the police."

"Okay. Love you, Mom."

"Love you too. Have fun. Bye." Rory turned to leave.

"Sixty minutes!" Luke called.

"Bye, Luke!" Rory said as she and Tristan walked out the door.

"Man, that guy's a piece of work!" Tristan laughed.

"Yeah, but he's still Luke. Or as my mom says, Lukey Charms. Oh, here's your car." Rory said.

"Oh good, get in." Tristan said. They arrived at Tristan's house a half an hour later.

"Nice house." Rory said.

"Thanks." Tristan said.

Well, it seems you live at the edge the forest." Rory said.

"Yeah."

"Lets go." Rory said running into the forest.

Hours later, the rain was pouring and Rory had no idea where she was, thinking _This is so strange. A thunder storm at the end of December? _ _Luke must be worried._ _Tristan must be worried. Mom must be worried. _

"Tristan!" She kept yelling, "Tristan!" But no answer. Tristan would yell to her but it was no use.

"Tristan get inside!" Yelled his mother.

"Not until I find Rory!"

A/N: Well that's that, I hope you enjoyed! Review please!


	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter! Read and Review!

Disclaimer: Everything Gilmore Girls related belongs to Amy Sherman Palladino! I only own the plot! This goes for all previous and not…previous chapters.

Chapter Twelve

Lorelai went to the diner Luke was just leaving.

"Woah. Where do you think your going?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm out of food." Luke said plainly.

"You can't run out of food, you own a diner."

"Exactly. What are you doing here anyway?" Luke asked.

"Oh I was feeling anti-social." Lorelai said.

"You do know that means you want to kill everyone?" Luke said.

"Oh…well that about covers it."

"Oh, then go right on ahead." Luke said. Lorelai let him leave his diner. She sat down. The door opened and closed again.

"Luke, Luke, Luke! Did you forget your wallet again?" Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Hey Lor." Lorelai turned around, Christopher was there just standing looking at her.

"Chris what do you want?" Lorelai said anger and annoyance rising to her throat.

"Lorelai you know what I want!" Christopher said walking to the table where she sat and he sat down himself.

"Chris, if you mean you want me to let go of everything I hold dear to be with you, your sorely mistaken." Lorelai said.

"Just give me one chance!" Christopher said plea in his voice.

"No! Chris, you have had several chances." Lorelai yelled at him. Christopher looked out the window. Luke was coming quickly to the door. As Luke opened the door, Christopher moved in towards Lorelai and kissed her soundly on the mouth. Lorelai, shocked, not really comprehending, for a split second didn't react. Luke stood there, transfixed to the spot, his heart pounding, mouth slightly open in surprise and hurt. Lorelai, regaining a sense of herself, pulled away quickly. She looked behind her, and saw Luke. She let out a gasp. Luke closed his mouth quickly.

"Tornado." Was all he said as he led the two of them down to the cellar.

"Luke!" Lorelai pleaded, "Luke, it's not what you think!"

"Let me guess, he kissed you, you didn't kiss him right?" Luke said quietly.

"Yes!" She said.

"This isn't high school Lorelai!" Luke yelled, "It's not like your going to say that and I'll just apologize for not trusting you! No! That's not how it works!"

"Luke I know it sounds childish but it's true! Luke, I-I love you!" Lorelai said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"No! No you don't! Don't pretend Lorelai! It'll just make it harder! You are over me and already have someone else! I was just a stand-in, wasn't I?" Luke shouted,

"No, you weren't! He—"

"You're over me." Luke said much quieter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"RORY!" Tristan yelled.

"TRISTAN!" Rory yelled over the noise of the tornado.

"RORY COME HERE!" Rory ran too him and inside his house.

"Tristan are you okay?" Rory said panicked.

"I'm okay, are you?" Tristan said hugging her tightly.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." Rory lied. Of course she wasn't! But she didn't want to worry him.

"Good. We have to get to the cellar!" They ran as fast as they could down two flights of stairs and then to a concrete staircase they ran down and at last they were safe. "Mom, Dad are you alright?"

"Yes Tristan. We are. Are you and your girlfriend?" Tristan's mom said.

"Um…do you mean Rory? She's not my girlfriend. Well, she is my friend that's a girl, so technically she is my girlfriend, bu—"

"Shut up." Rory said.

"Right, well, we're good." Tristan said plainly.

"Good. Rory does your mom know your safe?" Tristan's mom asked. It was then that it dawned on her; her mother had no idea where she was.

"Oh no!" Rory said more worried than she had ever been. "I need to reach her! She's probably at Luke's or…Sookies's or…maybe miss patty's or Bab—"

"Rory!" Tristan said to her loudly. Rory looked up. "I am sure she's okay. And I know she knows your okay, so breathe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai and Christopher sat opposite each other, and Luke went and sat at the other side of the room.

"Lor, listen—" Christopher said.

"No." Lorelai said coldly.

Luke was thinking about everything he and Lorelai had done, they had been dating only a few months but they had and they had done so much. Before and after they had started dating. When he realized something…

"Rory!" He said out loud, and Lorelai and Christopher turned to look over at him.

"Rory!" Lorelai repeated, "Where is she?"

"She's at Tristan's house." Luke said bitterly.

"Rory? Oh. Okay, uh…is she safe?" Christopher said.

"I don't know Christopher! I wouldn't be acting like this if I knew!" Lorelai shrieked.

"Sorry." As the night went on Lorelai and Christopher fell asleep, but Luke couldn't fall asleep, the noise outside worried him, he kept picturing in his head what the tornado was going to do to the town. He walked over to Lorelai and looked at her.

"You told me you loved me, I know you lied, but I love you." He said to the sleeping Lorelai. Luke sat in a lonely silence for several more hours with nothing but the howling wind, worried thoughts about Rory. And only in the early hours of the morning, did sleep finally take him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tristan woke suddenly. It was the next morning and The Tornado had died out but it was raining hard.

"Good morning." Rory said sleepily as she woke up.

"Hey, good morning." Tristan replied.

"Is it?" Rory asked.

"Weather wise, not really. And when I speak not concerning the weather, yeah, I'd say so."

"Good. That was so strange though. I mean, have you _ever _heard of a tornado in January? Least of all in _Connecticut?_" Rory said.

"No, I know what you mean." There was a slightly awkward silence.

"Hey Rory?" Tristan said.

"Yeah?"

"I just really… Never mind."

"No, go ahead!"

"No, really, it's nothing."

"Okay, fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai woke up to see that Luke must have fallen asleep by the couch she slept on. There were blankets and a pillow but Luke was no where to be seen. She saw that the cellar was door open. She walked up the stairs and saw Luke looking at his diner, which had been utterly torn apart by the storm. He picked up one of his father's wall decorations from the ground that hadn't been ruined. He slowly walked to the door, now in shreds, hanging on by a single hinge, and looked at the town. There was wreckage to be seen all through Stars Hollow. So many buildings had been damaged, a couple completely knocked down by the storm. There was a person was crying in the distance. Luke walked over to Kirk.

"L-Luke?" Kirk said eyes red with tears.

"What's wrong Kirk?" Luke said.

"M-My Mom, Sh-she's hurt and I-I don't know what t-to do!" Kirk said weakly.

"You have to take her to the hospital." Luke said.

"I-I don't have a c-car!" Kirk said wearily.

"I do Kirk." Luke said.

"Wouldn't it be destroyed?" Kirk asked.

"No Kirk, garage. It was pretty much protected there. It's not in very good condition, but it runs." Luke said.

"B-But how long is th-the drive?"

"Not long. Just to the hospital in Hartford."

"Thank you Luke."

"I'll get anyone else who got hurt, and doesn't have a car. You get your mom." Luke said.

"Okay." Kirk said walking off. Luke found only three more people hurt, Taylor, Morrie, and to Luke's surprise Jess, who was coming into town to see Rory.

Lorelai sat there in shock. It had been the worst two days she had ever had. Her house was highly damaged, the town was a wreck and she had no idea if Rory was okay. And to cap it all off, because of Christopher, Luke thought she had been cheating in her and had broken up with her. But she didn't have the time to think about that right now. She had to find Rory.

A/N: Well, there you go! Review!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

As the days went by Rory went back home, Lorelai was very happy with this. It was like a weight was lifted of her shoulders. But there were a lot more weights to be lifted. As the weeks went by everyone started to get back on his or her feet. Even though Luke and Lorelai broke up, Luke started fixing Lorelai's house with a lot of other men. Luke would hammer away everyday. At six a.m. he would wake up, get his team together and start fixing all the problems at Lorelai and Rory's house. He would never say a word to them, except 'What do you need done?' and he would work. So like every day he woke bright and early. He gathered everyone who wanted to help out at Lorelai's house and they set off.

"Hi Rory, what do you need done?" Luke said on the fifth day of working on their house.

"Well, you can decide. I don't know." Rory said not looking Luke in the eye. Luke started to walk around the house to see what needed to be done, when Lorelai came out side.

"Luke!" Lorelai called after him. Luke stopped and unwillingly turned around.

"Yes?"

"Do you know when the house will be finished?"

"Probably at the end of next week." Luke said.

"Oh. That's great." Lorelai said. Luke walked away swiftly.

"Let's get going, we've got a lot more to do and a lot of different places to go to." Kirk said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As even more weeks went by Lorelai and Rory's house was back to normal and yet another weight was lifted. Every other house on that street was beautiful again. Luke thought that the diner was last priority.

"Taylor, how's your leg?" Luke walked up to Taylor who had some serious leg injuries.

"Oh just fine. My house looks wonderful by the way. Thank you for that." Taylor was being just as annoying as he always was, along with the whole town. Luke and Lorelai passed each other regularly which was not the pleasure for Luke or Lorelai.

Lorelai would sit at home all day most of the time. But every now and then she would see how the town was doing.

"Mom! Let's go! Sookie wants us to go to her house." Rory said.

"I don't want to." Lorelai said plainly.

"Come on missy. I'll give you chocolate!"

"Ooh! Chocolate! Let's go!" Lorelai said standing up.

"Come on, come on!" Rory said as if Lorelai were a dog.

"Alright let's go." Lorelai grabbed her coat and walked out the door.

"You know, it's only been a few months since the tornado and look at the town, it's almost perfect again! Everyone's acting normal! Well…no one has ever been normal in this town…." Rory said.

"No, no do you not remember…Wilson?" Rory laughed at the thought.

"Oh yeah! I remember, he was out of the town in a month."

"He couldn't take the pressure of being a member of the great Stars Hollow." Lorelai smiled as she walked around town.

"No! Taylor, you can't just leave that house in ruins!" Lorelai froze and looked forward a couple of yards. Luke was arguing with Taylor about a house that had been terribly affected by the tornado.

"We have been working on it for weeks Luke! We can't do any more! And it's not in ruins!" Taylor argued.

"Come on Taylor!" Taylor sighed as Luke yelled at him.

"If you can find a team to work on it with then, I suppose you can work on that house for one more week."

"Thanks." Luke started walking Lorelai and Rory's way.

Lorelai lunged behind Rory. But Rory was fighting Lorelai. When Luke reached their distance. He looked over but quickly realized who he was looking at and sped away. Lorelai started moving again and finally they reached Sookie and Jackson's house.

"It's beautiful!" Lorelai said as Sookie walked outside her house.

"I know! It looks just like it did before!" Sookie laughed.

"And it was beautiful before." Rory stated.

"I know!" Sookie said.

"Well Sookie I'm glad you have your house back."

"Hey Lorelai! Have you heard that Luke's not even starting to clean up his diner until the rest of the town is all back to normal?" Lorelai sighed, and Sookie realized that Luke and Lorelai weren't together anymore. "Oops…Sorry Lorelai."

"No problem. It's all is good! I love the new porch!" Lorelai said changing the subject.

"Yeah, I made them make it bigger! Jackson loves it!"

"Where is Jackson?" Rory asked.

"He's in Hartford getting seeds for the garden."

"Oh yeah! How is the garden?" Lorelai asked.

"Terrible. But this is actually great! Because the gross radishes are gone!"

"I thought you liked those." Lorelai said. Sookie laughed.

"I hate them! I never told Jackson because it would hurt his feelings! I told him not to buy any today because I told him they were mutating our tomato's!"

"He believed you?" Rory asked.

"No! But he hates them too. I saw him throw bunches of them away and he said he ate them!"

"The tomato's?"

"The Radishes."

"But you said…"

"That Jackson hated the radishes and threw bunches away because he hated them and told me he ate them."

"No, you said—"

"Sookie!" It was Jackson.

"Hey honey."

"Get them away!" Jackson said trying to push Lorelai and Rory away.

"Why?"

"Luke's coming over. I'm helping him and everything with all those houses." Jackson mumbled.

"You guys better go!" Sookie said quickly.

"Wh—"

"Hey Jackson." It was Luke, coming quickly to the house. Lorelai quickly started walking away, her eyes tight shut. She didn't know why she closed her eyes, she just figured if she couldn't see him, he couldn't see her.

"Ow!" Lorelai opened her eyes. She had hit Luke straight on.

"Are you…." Luke stopped talking and took a deep breath.

"Sorry." Lorelai mumbled. "Luke, I need to talk to you!"

"Lorelai, I can't talk right now, I'm in the middle of stuff."

"But it's important." Lorelai said.

"My work right now is more important. I'm going to work on a house."

"Right, sorry." She moved out of the way. Rory and Lorelai left without another word.

More weeks went by, around month. Lorelai and Rory were happy again, totally normal.

"So…I read this book about a tiger that was homicidal." Rory smiled.

"A tiger? Hm. Sounds like a great book." Lorelai said.

"It was!"


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Another month went by. The town was looking fine. Many people were helping with things. Luke finally started working on his diner.

"LUKE!" Kirk's voice rang through the town.

"Yes, Kirk?" Luke said.

"In one month from today, Taylor is throwing a 'New and Improved star's hollow' party." Kirk said.

"But I just barely started working on the diner." Luke said.

"Precisely. Taylor wants you to work especially hard now. We'll have a team for you each morning."

"This is unbelievable!" Luke said obviously annoyed.

"Not entirely."

"Is it even possible to finish is that amount of time?"

"Of course. With everyone working together I believe we can finish it in plenty of time."

So everyday Luke woke up early and with a whole team of people worked on the diner.

"Mom!" Rory called.

"What?" Lorelai said waking up.

"I'm leaving."

"Why?"

"I'm helping out with the town."

"Where?"

"Um…Luke's."

"Oh. Have fun." And with that Lorelai plopped back down onto her back and covered her head with her covers. Rory rolled her eyes and left.

Rory walked to Luke's, her mind going in many different directions, at first she was thinking about how Luke would react to her being at the diner, and then she wondered why Luke wasn't as worried as she thought he'd be during the tornado, then her mind went to Tristan. _How was he? _ She thought, _I hope he's okay…._

"Rory, splendid to see you! You coming to work on Luke's diner?" Taylor's voice came from beside her.

"Yeah, I am I thought it would be good to help out a little bit." Rory said.

"Good. Luke needs all the help he can get. He's a bit cranky, but when is he not?" Rory forced a laugh.

"Do you know why?" She asked suddenly without realizing it.

"You know don't you? Your mom and Luke broke up. Isn't your mother dating your dad now?"

"No." She said coldly.

"Oh…then Luke must have made a mistake. He told me because you know…I can force things out of that man."

"No you can't."

"Well, I try."

"Well Taylor a new discovery! You actually got Luke to tell you something."

"It's not the first time!"

"Right…so this would be the second time?"

"Third, thank you."

"Wow. I under-estimate you."

"I agree."

"Well I better go. Luke needs help!"

"Make note of that and send the note to a shrink."

"I'll make sure that I do that."

"Goodbye."

"Bye Taylor." Rory walked to Luke's even slower because she was so close. She finally reached Luke's with a baby hop backward and a large step forward.

"Kirk, don't mess with that!" Luke shouted from inside. The door was fixed by now. Rory stepped into the diner. Luke didn't even notice Rory until he accidentally ran into her and knocked her over.

"Oh, sorry." Luke helped Rory back to her feet.

"Hi Luke." Rory said awkwardly

"Hi." Luke said.

"What can I help with?"

"You're here to help?"

"Yeah."

"Oh! Find Kirk, he'll tell you what to do."

"Okay, thanks." She walked over to Kirk swiftly.

"Rory, we need you to go find Andrew and help him upstairs."

"So he'll be upstairs?"

"Most likely."

"Ok…." Rory walked upstairs and looked around for a minute. "Andrew?"


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter 15

As the day went on Rory knew she had to tell Luke that nothing is going on between her mom and Christopher. She just didn't know when to say it or even what to say. Finally on her lunch break she had had enough waiting. Whenever she saw Luke he would look over awkwardly say hi and run away. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Luke!" Rory yelled. Luke turned around, dismissed Kirk from his presence and walked over to Rory.

"Oh, hey Rory." Luke said again awkwardly. Rory rolled her eyes.

"Luke, um…I don't want things to be awkward between us."

"It's not." Luke lied.

"Yes. It is. It still is." Luke looked around. "Stop looking around awkwardly. I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"My mom is not dating my dad."

"Rory…."

"What? I would know. She loves you."

"Rory, you don't know anything about this. Just relax."

"No. My mother loves you. She loves you. And I know you love her too."

"Rory! You don't know anything!" Luke yelled. Rory frowned.

"I know enough." Rory said as she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Rory got home she saw her mom sitting at her table drinking coffee.

"Hey Mom." Rory said.

"Hey kid. Where have you been?"

"I told you this morning. I was at Luke's."

"Oh. How was it?"

"He loves you mom. I know it."

"Listen. Rory, I know you're a smart girl. But with things like this…you can't just assume—"

"Mom. I know. He thinks you indifferent."

"You have to stop watching Pride and Prejudice."

"Mom. He doesn't think you love him."

"And you do?"

"Yes."

"Rory, I love you for caring but this isn't exactly your place." Lorelai said.

"Mom, you've been really depressed since you and Luke broke up. It is my place."

"Please Rory. Don't interfere."

"Fine." Rory said, "I'm sorry. It's just that I hate seeing you like this."

"I'm okay. I promise." Lorelai was lying. She wasn't okay. She knew what she had to do. And she decided she was going to do it.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter 16

As the day moved on in Stars Hollow Lorelai prepared herself for an emotional field day by drinking five cups of coffee and practiced laughing. She was finally ready. Or…she thought she was.

"Hey Sookie."

"Hi Lorelai."

"What's up?"

"I'm cooking dinner for Jackson. You?"

"I'm just…drinking coffee."

"I can tell. You're hitting the coffee pretty hard there." Sookie joked.

"Well you're hitting the cooking pretty hard there."

"It is my job."

"Well, it's my job to drink coffee." Sookie laughed.

"I'm confronting Luke today." Lorelai said out of the blue.

"What?" Sookie said shocked.

"I just hope he doesn't hate me."

"I think it's the opposite."

"Well, I better go. It's starting to rain."

"Alright. Good luck."

"Thanks."

It was later that evening, Luke packing up his truck for fishing, the rain was pouring down hard. He heard a voice behind him.

"Luke!" Lorelai yelled. Luke looked behind him, but turned away again.

"Luke! I…I love you!"

"No you don't." He replied.

"Yes. Luke I do!"

"How can I believe you?" He yelled at her.

"You shouldn't! But Luke I can never get over you! I love you!" She yelled. A tear fell down her cheek as Luke shut his door.

Luke paused, he wanted to believe her. He felt as though he could. But he didn't know. He started driving away, slowly but he couldn't help himself, he had fallen too deep. He turned around quickly.

The car door opened as Lorelai was walking away.

"Lorelai!" Luke said he was walking quickly toward her. Lorelai looked behind her she smiled and started to go to him. They paused when they reached each other.

"I love you Luke." She said.

"I love you." Luke said. He had never thought he would say that. And at that they kissed.

THE END

A/N: This is a short end chapter but that's it. :D I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
